Love
by IWalkBlindlyIntoTheShadows
Summary: He was brave. She knew she wasn't. His heart belong to her, and her heart belong to his. A fatal accident took him away and left her scared and lonely. However, what would have happened if she hadn't lost him on the thunderpath all those moons ago.


_**A challenge from my forum: We Are The Night.**_

 _ **The challenge is writing a one-shot if one big event in someone's life never happened.**_

 _ **This is about if my pale-pelt [which are basically ghosts], Jack, never died and got to DuskClan with his mate, Kitty [aka Palewing].**_

* * *

"Jack! Watch out!" Kitty's frightened yowl rang in Jack's ears as the ground under his paws rumbled from the quickly approaching monster. Part of him wanted to chance it and run, but, instead, he crouched low. Quick wind roared violently in his ears as the monster passed overhead. The world around him felt like he was in a daze, as if he had just awakened from a long nap. Before he could really react, he felt a pelt brush up against his. He turned to see Kitty, his pale golden tabby mate had a frightened look in her eyes.

"Jack, are you alright?" Her voice was quiet and fearful. Jack managed a purr.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine. Just a bit shocked is all." Kitty pressed her muzzle into his fur.

"I was so worried... I-I was afraid I would lose you."

"But I'm here," He promised before carefully nudging his mate. "Now, come on, before another monster arrives."

The two padded away from the thunderpath. Jack's ears were still ringing, but he was glad he was alive. Looking across the grassy green moor, he could see what looked like a forest. His whiskers trembled in excitement.

"DuskClan is just up ahead. I can feel it." Jack purred, turning and looking at Kitty. Her green eyes were shimmering in joy. The two took off through the moor. As they approached the edge of the forest, they slowed to a stop. The trees towered over the two like the twoleg nests. The scent of other cats surrounded the edge of plant, yet the air didn't feel hostile. Just a little way past a sapling, Jack could make out a fat, happy mouse enjoying a dark-coloured berry from a bramble bush.

"Do we cross?" Kitty's voice was quiet and cautious, as if she feared there was someone watching them. Looking at his mate, he gave her a comforting lick on the ear. The pale gray tabby knew she was worried. After all, this was her first time out in the wild.

"No, but I'm sure we'll see someone."

"I'm so glad you're here with me..." Kitty pressed her muzzle against Jack's.

"I know. I'm glad to be here, too."

"A-and, before they find us, I-I need to tell you something." Kitty pulled away from Jack, shuffling her paws. Jack grew concerned and carefully placed one of his paws on her white one.

"What is it?"

"I-I think you should know..." She looked Jack in the eye. Their similar green eyes met each other. He could see she was battling with herself to tell him something. "I-I'm expecting your kits."

Jack's eyes were alight in joy. This was wonderful news! He pressed his muzzle against Kitty's lovingly.

"Oh, Kitty, I'm so happy to hear this!" He purred. Kitty seemed delighted on how he handled the news.

"What's going on here?" A sharp voice demanded. The two pulled their gazes from each other and looked towards the cat confronting them. It was a large, young dark ginger tabby tom whose pale green eyes were narrowed.

"Calm down, Redpelt, they're not trespassing." Another tom, this one smelling faintly like a rogue, chided. It was a pale brown and white tabby tom. Redpelt didn't seem happy about being talked down to by the older tom.

"Mothfrost, you're still new around here. Let me handle this." The tension between Redpelt and Mothfrost hung heavy in the air. Kitty pressed up against Jack. The gray tabby was also uneasy about the tension between the two. Jack let out a small cough to catch their attention. Thankfully they looked his way.

"We're here looking for DuskClan."

"Why?" Redpelt asked, watching them carefully.

"We're lab cats," Jack motioned between himself and Kitty. "We heard stories about this place for as long as we've known. I'm Jack."

"I'm Kitty.." Kitty dipped her head respectfully. Redpelt overlooked the two.

"I'll take you to Petalstar, but I can't promise she'll accept you two." He finally said, motioning for them to follow. As they walked behind the two toms, Jack could see they were silently arguing, though he couldn't hear what they were saying. As they were brought to the camp, Jack's eyes widened in awe. In the middle of the camp was a half-burnt holly tree. The entire place was surrounded by honeysuckle and bramble bushes, leaving a sweet scent in the air. With the holly tree being the only tree in the camp, there was plenty of sunlight. There were even kits playing outside! As eyes turned towards them, Jack realized how out of place he felt here. He could hear curious murmurs echo throughout the camp.

 _I hope this 'Petalstar' accepts us..._ Jack thought as they were approached by a brown and white she-cat.

"Redpelt, Mothfrost, who are these two?" The she-cat asked.

"They call themselves Jack and Kitty." Mothfrost answered, motioning to both of them when he said their respective names. The she-cat looked towards them.

 _I guess she's Petalstar..._ The tom observed. He bowed his head respectfully.

"We wish to join your Clan."

"And why is that?" Petalstar sounded mildly curious.

"Well, ma'am, we're former lab cats. Before we broke out, we heard tales of a place called DuskClan. Our dream is to come here and help the Clan in any way we can for a place to live and," Jack glanced over at Kitty. "Raise our kits."

Petalstar looked between the two, as if she was contemplating.

"Before I can accept you, I need to see your skills. However, being lab cats, I'm sure we can find a place for both of you." Jack felt joy rush through him.

"Thank you, thank you so much."

* * *

Five moons later, Jack, now known as Fogleap, returned from his duty as a patroller and making sure the borders were secure. Lately tension was tough and he could tell it was taking its toll on Kitty, who was now known as Palewing. The pale golden tabby was watching their two kits. Fogleap looked towards them as they played. Palewing had named the pale gray tabby she-cat Mistlekit, after the friendly loner, Mistle, who risked her life breaking them out of the twoleg lab. As for the tom, a golden tabby much like his mother, Fogleap had named him Yellowkit, after his yellow-ish pelt. As he watched the two kits roughhouse, he sat next to Palewing.

"How are you doing?" He asked, looking over at the worried she-cat.

"I'm alright, I've just been thinking..." Fogleap rested his tail on hers.

"About what?"

"Did we make the right choice?" Her question shocked him.

"Huh?"

"Did we make the right coming to DuskClan? I mean, it was nice at first, but... So many cats have died. Goldenkit. Whitetail. Brightsong. Wildspots... Grassfeather... D-Dustpaw... Not to mention what happened to Cloudstorm and Hollowpaw..." Fear, worry, sorrow. Those three emotions flooded her eyes. Fogleap pressed his muzzle carefully against her.

"We'll be safe." He promised. He would never let a cat lay claw on his mate or kits as long as he could help it. Palewing rubbed his muzzle.

"I know I say this a lot, but... I'm glad you're here," She whispered, as if telling him a secret. "Without you, I-I wouldn't have had anyone. I'm not a brave cat. I know this..." Their eyes met. "But with you, I feel like I can take on anything."

Fogleap purred lightly. He had never heard her say that before.

"And I will always be here for you." Palewing wrapped her tail around his.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

* * *

 _ **To summarize, Palewing would have been more social with her mate by her side and she wouldn't be suffering from loneliness and depression. She probably would have been able to make friends in the Clan and she wouldn't be so afraid to speak to anyone.**_

 ** _However, this is not the tale._**

 ** _Jack died on the road after he tried to race past the speeding monster._**

 ** _Palewing is currently raising her two kits, Mistlekit and Sunnykit, alone, uncomfortable with the cats that surround her. She doesn't socialize much, not even with her own two kits, and often spends a lot of time by herself._**


End file.
